


The Moment He Fell

by aristotlethecat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, No Plot, Pining, Romance, Useless Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristotlethecat/pseuds/aristotlethecat
Summary: Arthur’s relationship with Merlin had always been special in its own kind of way. It was unlike any other relationship he had with anyone else. On a hunting trip in the height of summer, he figures out why this is.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merthur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	The Moment He Fell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I’m a writer but I haven’t written fanfic in a long time. I just got the idea for this fic one day while sitting quarantined in my dorm and watching a bit too much Merlin and I decided to write it. It’s by no means a masterpiece or unique in any way but it was fun to write! I hope you enjoy if you decide to stick around and read it!

Merlin had always been a bit of an oddity in Arthur’s eyes. He was always surprising Arthur just when he thought he’d finally figured him out, just when he thought there was nothing left that Merlin could hide from him. First it had been Gwen and the flower in his scarf and the false claim of having magic. Then it was Morgana, around the time of her kidnapping by the druids—the flowers, the visits, the worry etched so far in the wrinkle above Merlin’s brow that Arthur’d worried it would never come out. And a dozen more times in a dozen more situations with a dozen more people.

The time that really got him, however, was during a hunting trip one summer evening. 

Arthur and Merlin had been on several hunting trips in their time together, many of which had been far more interesting than this particular trip. They’d hunted the Questing Beast, killed a unicorn. Hell, Arthur had once misjudged his ability to kill a boar and would’ve died had it not been for one of his men spearing it from the side. 

All those times should’ve been more memorable than this time. 

It was Arthur, Merlin, Gwain, and Leon, a small group of his best men to hunt down the quieter, more easily scared animals. Merlin was his usual cowardly self. He jumped at the snap of a twig, gasped at the rustle of leaves as fruit fell. He’d gotten quieter on his feet as the years had passed, but he was by no means stealthy. It was, for all intents and purposes, a routine hunting trip. 

Until it wasn’t. (Not for Arthur, anyway.)

When Arthur thought back on the moment, he found he couldn’t quite recall what it was that had given Merlin a fright, only that it was pretty typical of the forest and should not have frightened Merlin the way it had, as he told him directly afterward. But whatever it was had been frightening enough to Merlin at the time that he’d stepped forward and held his arm in front of Arthur in a protective stance. His arm hovered over Arthur’s stomach but touched nowhere, and his eyes...

When Arthur had gotten over the initial shock of the position Merlin had thrown himself into and looked up to his face, Merlin’s eyes had been alight with something Arthur couldn’t quite place. Anger? Intimidation? Either way, it had been a stark contrast to his usual fearful gaze, and that, in conjunction with his arm, had stirred something deep within Arthur, something that he’d long denied was there.

And for a second, right after Merlin realized what he’d done and pulled away, his eyes on Arthur’s, he thought he might’ve seen that same something reflected in Merlin’s gaze.

When they got back to the castle that afternoon, Arthur dismissed Merlin before he could begin to undress him, before he could get so close again, with excuses of Merlin smelling like a pig and his odor being unfit for the palace. And when Merlin left, Arthur undressed, bathed, and dressed himself, all the while as his mind wandered over this something that he felt and what it meant and how he could go about addressing it and whether he even wanted to. 

Merlin had been protective from the start, that much was true. He’d always stood by Arthur’s side, no matter how dangerous the task, and though he’d never admit it aloud Arthur had always thought Merlin to be one of the bravest men he’d ever met. That said, Merlin’s actions on this day in particular were not out of character for him. Arthur knew Merlin, knew he’d die for him, knew he’d be proud to stand by him for as long as he lived. Their bond had always been one of the strangest and most treasured parts of Arthur’s life.

So why did Arthur feel this time was any different?

Just as Arthur was sitting at his desk to work and hopefully distract himself from his thoughts, Merlin came sauntering back into his quarters, freshly dressed in one of the variations of the same outfit he wore every day and hair slightly damp from his own bath. Arthur rather liked the way Merlin’s hair looked after a fresh wash—darker, but messy, spiked up in every direction. 

Once again, he shoved that thought down. It had no place here.

“Sire,” Merlin said, and something like amusement played on his lips. “I see you are able to dress and bathe by yourself, after all. Who knew?”

Arthur sighed. “Is there a reason you’re here, Merlin?” he asked.

Merlin smiled a cheeky smile that made Arthur want to strangle him. “Just wanted to make sure you’re doing alright, my lord. Seems you are, so—“ He made to leave.

“Wait,” Arthur said, and Merlin stopped and turned back around. “I wanted to ask you something, actually.”

“Yes, sire?”

Arthur put his quill down and ran a hand through his hair, similarly damp from his own bath. “I wanted to know,” he said, “why you stepped in front of me this afternoon.”

Merlin frowned. “Sire?”

“You heard me, Merlin, I’m not repeating myself.”

A moment passed before Merlin said, “I serve you. I will protect you with my life if needs be.”

There was the answer Arthur had been expecting. Where was the one he wanted?

“I can protect myself,” he said, and raised his eyes to meet Merlin’s. “Why would you give up your life if you don’t need to?”

Now Merlin looked down, and it could’ve been Arthur’s imagination but he swore he could see a flush spreading across Merlin’s ears. Warmth touched the high points of Arthur’s cheeks at that thought.

“Sire,” Merlin said, “I care for you.” He shook his head. “I couldn’t forgive myself if I let you get hurt before myself.”

Arthur had flushed completely by now, he was sure of it. He ducked his head and picked up his quill once more.

“You’re dismissed,” he said.

“Arthur—“

“For the rest of the night. You’re welcome. Now go to the tavern or something.”

A moment passed, and Merlin’s shoes scuffed against the floor as he shuffled his feet.

“Er—thank you, sire,” he said. “Have a good night, then.”

Arthur grunted in response and when he looked up once more, moments later, Merlin was gone. He dropped his head in his hands and combed his fingers through his hair as he failed to not think about what had just happened. That was what it was.

Care.

Merlin had never directly told him he cared for him before. 

Merlin’s pink ears appeared in Arthur’s mind’s eye, and he shot up out of his chair and stalked to the door.

When he opened it, Merlin was on the other side, fist raised, poised to knock.

“Merlin,” Arthur breathed.

Merlin swallowed. “Sorry, I—I just couldn’t leave things the way—“

Arthur grabbed Merlin by the scarf and pulled him in with a growled, “Get in here,” before closing the door behind him. Merlin’s pink ears were back, and Arthur realized that were a bit close for comfort so he stepped back. 

“I’ll ask you one more time,” Arthur said through gritted teeth. “Why did you step in front of me?”

Merlin closed his eyes and in one breath said, “I love you, Arthur.”

Arthur took a deep, shaking breath and said, “You idiot,” before he grabbed Merlin by his scarf once more and pushed him against his door in a searing kiss. 

Merlin indulged for a moment before he pulled away. “My lord,” he gasped.

“Would you for once shut your mouth,” Arthur replied. He grabbed Merlin by the shoulders and lead him over to his bed, where he pushed him to fall onto his back.

Merlin breathed one panting breath before he said, “Well, this is loads more comfortable than anything I’ve ever slept on.”

“You just can’t shut up, can you?” Arthur said.

Merlin licked his lips and smiled. “Make me,” he said.

Arthur did.


End file.
